


Ten cuidado con lo que buscas

by chaotic_sleepwalker, FishingforCrows



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time Bottoming, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 03:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotic_sleepwalker/pseuds/chaotic_sleepwalker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishingforCrows/pseuds/FishingforCrows
Summary: Este es una traducción que intenta llegar a las sombra del autor original. Mi primera vez traduciendo y pues esto es lo que ha salido.Traductor: im_imsoft_zira





	1. Investigación

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Be Careful What You Search For](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19385470) by [FishingforCrows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishingforCrows/pseuds/FishingforCrows). 

> ¡Estoy extremadamente agradecido con im_imsoft_zira por traducir mi trabajo!
> 
> No puedo hablar español muy bien, así que no pude editar tanto lol
> 
> (Usé google para estas notas)
> 
> Si alguien quiere traducir más de mis trabajos, ¡hágamelo saber! Mi tumblr es: niceandaccurateme
> 
> ^If anyone wants to translate more of my works let me know! My tumblr is: niceandaccurateme

Aziraphale sabía como un hombre y una mujer _podían _tener sexo. Y sabía que dos hombres _podían _tener sexo. Pero su conocimiento en como lo hacían era limitado. Nunca había necesitado saberlo hasta hace poco. Sin embargo, ahora que él y Crowley habían comenzado a explorar el lado más físico de su relación, parecía apropiado que él supiese algo más sobre el tema. Así que, decidió que era momento de hacer algo de investigación.

Normalmente él solía mirar en los libros para hacer cualquier tipo de investigación que necesitaba hacer. Esta vez, estaba muy seguro de que no tenía ningún libro sobre aquello. En lugar de eso, encendió un ordenador bastante viejo que tenía por ahí y buscó ‘’¿Cómo tienen sexo dos hombres?’’.

Los primeros artículos que salieron eran bastante confusos. Utilizaban un lenguaje con el cual no era muy familiar. Lo poco que comprendía hacía que se frustrará aún más.

‘’ ¿Sexo anal? ¿Que tenía que ver aquella parte del cuerpo con todo aquello?’’ pensó con una mueca. Quizás un diagrama le ayudaría a comprender. Clickeó en la pestaña donde ponía ‘’imágenes’’.

Su pregunta interior fue respondida. Pero docenas tomaron su lugar mientras miraba, boca-abierto ante las imágenes de jóvenes atractivos y musculosos endorsados en actividades lascivas en su pantalla. Él sabía lo que era la pornografía, por supuesto, pero lo que no sabía era lo fácil que era tropezar con ello. Se quedó atónito en su silla, mientras un montón de sangre fluyó directamente a su cara y otro montón en el sentido contrario.

Cuando se dio cuenta de todo lo ocurrido, cerró rápidamente la pestaña, apagó el ordenador y se alejó todo lo posible. Era suficiente investigación por hoy, pensó, mientras corrió a hacer cualquier otra cosa. Se sentía claramente abrumado y necesitaba aclarar su mente.

Salió a dar un paseo a través del parque, su corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Inquieto y preocupado, caminaba a lo largo del río, mirando fijamente el agua.

Quizás Crowley no estaba interesado en aquél tipo de actividades, meditó. O quizás eso era lo que él esperaba, más precisamente. Después de todo, la primera vez que fueron íntimos, solo habían tenido que usar sus bocas. Sexo oral, era así como se llamaba. O quizás Crowley solo hizo aquello para no asustar al inexperto ángel.

Pero, ¿y si era aquello lo que quería Crowley? No podía ser tan malo, ¿verdad? Después de todo, todos esos hombres jóvenes parecía estar disfrutándolo. Pero, ¿como se suponía que algo de ese tamaño cupiese allí? ¿No dolía? ¿Recibía la persona algo de placer o solo era placer para la otra persona?

Todo esto parecía tan intenso. Él realmente odiaba ser una decepción pero todo esto tan nuevo e intimidante. Deseaba haber avanzado algo en su investigación pero toda esa jerga poco familiar le había echado para detrás y entonces se había sentido abrumado. Suspiró pesadamente, regresando a casa.

Sus ojos seguían en el suelo mientras se aproximaba a su tienda, preocupándose como manejaría la situación y más de los avances de Crowley. Era por lo cual que no vio a la persona con la que estaba obsesivamente pensando estaba justo detrás de él.

\- Allí estas,- dijo Crowley con un tono de enojo. Aziraphale casi salto,pegando un chillido cuando escuchó la voz de Crowley. El demonio retrocedió con su reacción. - ¡Jes... Sat... Joder Aziraphale! ¿Que te ocurre? -

\- ¡No deberías asustarme así! - Aziraphale le regañó, intentando relajarse.

\- Tu eres el que llega tarde. - Crowley le gruñó. - Normalmente cuando le dices a alguien de quedar a las seis, no te cagas en los pantalones cuando aparecen justo a tiempo.- Volvió a gruñir, sujetando su móvil, enseñándole la hora. Eran las 18:16.

\- ¿Qué? - Aziraphale farfulló confuso.

\- ¡La cena! Me habías invitado.- El demonio resopló. Con todo lo que tenía en la cabeza, se había olvidado de que tenían planes. - Has estado dando por culo con este restaurante Mediterráneo al que querías ir hace semanas.-

\- Oh... oh si.- respondió Aziraphale, tocando su frente y preguntándose como pudo olvidar algo así. Eso hizo que Crowley suavizara el gesto, cogiendo la mano de Aziraphale.

\- Vamos, ángel. Ahora que estas aquí, vayamos.- Dijo, empezando a arrastrar a Aziraphale lejos de la tienda. - ¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¿Porqué saliste? -

\- Uh.- Aziraphale, vaciló. Realmente odiaba mentir a Crowley pero sentía que Crowley se reiría de él si decía la verdad. O peor, quizás se enfadaría con Aziraphale por no sentirse listo de tener sexo con él. - Solo salí a dar un paseo. -

\- ¿Un paseo? ¿A donde? -

\- Al parque..- empezó a sudar con las preguntas de Crowley.

\- ¿Porque? -

\- No me encontraba bien, - Aziraphale quería golpearse a si mismo. ¿Porque había dicho eso? Sabía que eso no colaría.

\- ¿No te encontrabas bien? - preguntó Crowley, arrugando su cara con sospecha. - ¿A qué te refieres con que no te sentías bien? No te puedes enfermar.-

\- ¿Porque me haces tantas preguntas? - Aziraphale forzó una risa muy incómoda, intentando desviar el tema. - ¿No puedo salir a tomar el aire cuando quiero? ¡Solo necesitaba tomar el aire! - continuó con una sonrisa nerviosa. - Lo importante es que ahora estoy aquí. Y me gustaría escuchar como te fue el día, ¿qué tal fue? ¿qué has hecho? -

Miró a su amante, esperando que sus distracciones hubiesen funcionado.

\- Bueno... fui a tomar algo por la mañana y reírme de los miserables idiotas del bar.- Aziraphale suspiró aliviado cuando empezó a hablar Crowley, había funcionado. Podía sentir aún esos ojos amarillos atravesándolo, mirándole detrás de las gafas negras, pero por lo menos ahora estaban hablando de otra cosa. - Pasé unas horas en Internet, escribiendo gilipolleces.-

\- Ah, el Internet. Divertido...- contestó Aziraphale, aclarándose la garganta incómodamente.

Mientras caminaban y hablaban, Aziraphale gradualmente se volvía a sentir cómodo junto a su amor otra vez. Cuando llegaron al restaurante, se había calmado y aclarado su mente. Estaba hablando emocionado de como de rico y sabroso parecían los platos. Crowley estaba sonriendo también, otra vez. Aziraphale supuso que su alegría era contagiosa. Ordenaron su comida y tuvieron una conversación agradable durante toda la cena.

-... Y ella entonces dijo: ‘’ ¡se que esto es ridículo, necesitaríamos un milagro para que este libro este en venta!’’ y yo dije, esto te gustará Crowley, ‘’milagros ridículos son mi especialidad’’.  
\- ¿A qué es divertido? Estoy bastante orgulloso de ese.- Aziraphale sonrío al demonio que estaba asintiendo y riéndose.

\- Eres realmente cuando te apetece.- soltó una risilla, mostrándole una de esas sonrisa que hacían que su corazón latiese mas rápido. - Es una de las cosas que más me encantan de ti.-

\- Oh, para, eso no fue nad...- Aziraphale empezó a replicar tímidamente, pero paró cuando sintió algo presionándose contra su pierna. Se sorprendió por un momento cuando se dio cuenta de que era el pie de Crowley. Crowley estaba frotando suavemente arriba y abajo por la pierna del ángel, jugando como si fueran dos adolescentes.

‘’Oh’’. Se sonrojó y sonrió. Sin embargo, su sonrisa se apagó cuando se acordó del dilema de antes.

Parecía que Crowley iba a decir algo pero justo llegó el camarero con la cuenta. Aziraphale estaba agradecido por la distracción y se alivió.  
\- ¡Oh! Ya pago yo querido.- dijo mientras sacaba el dinero y lo dejaba. Entonces se levantó abruptamente, dejando que el pie de Crowley se cayera al suelo. El demonio parecía perplejo e incluso un poco dolido. Aziraphale intentó no pensar mucho en aquello.

\- Oh, ¿porque no vamos a otro lugar a comer el postre? ¿Helado? También hay una tienda encantadora que sé que vende trufas.- balbuceó, intentando sonar lo más jovial posible. Crowley caminaba junto a él, mientras salían del restaurante, tomando la mano del ángel.

\- Tu eres lo suficiente dulce para mi, gracias.- el demonio respondió pícaro. - Esperaba que fuéramos a mi casa a tomar unas bebidas.- Aziraphale palideció nervioso, mirando a su amante con malestar. - Pero podemos comer algo antes si tu quieres.-

\- ¿Bebidas? V...vale, suena bien.- murmuró. No tenía ninguna excusa para rechazar la oferta. Si lo hubiera hecho, habría parecido sospechoso. Además, quería pasar tiemp con Crowley. Claro que quería, le amaba después de todo. Estaría bien, si solo Aziraphale pudiese relajarse como lo había hecho en el restaurante. Entonces algo le pasó.

\- Si, mejor saltémonos el postre y vayamos a tomar algo. Suena a que es justo lo que necesito.- dijo, esta vez sonando realmente jovial en vez de fingirlo. Alcohol es justo lo que necesitaba para calmar sus nervios.


	2. Métodos de relajación

Crowley pareció sorprendido al cambio repentino de humor de Aziraphale cuando sugirió las bebidas, pero aceptó de todas formas. Fueron del restaurante a la tienda de Aziraphale y conducieron en el Bentley hasta la casa de Crowley. Una vez allí, el demonio sacó una botella de whisky escocés de malta de su minibar, arrebatandoselo Aziraphale de las manos.

\- Tu siéntate, querido. Ya te lo sirvo yo.- dijo Aziraphale dulcemente.

\- Okay... supongo.- dijo con sospecha en su tono de voz Crowley. A pesar de su desconfianza, se fue al salón. El ángel suspiró aliviado. Se echó algo más de un chupitos y se lo bebió de un trago. Estaba intentando emborracharse más rápido y quería hacerlo a escondidas, sin que Crowley le viese. Ya podía empezar asentir como el whisky estaba empezando a calmarle, tranquilizando sus nervios.

No estaba perdidamente borracho aún pero dos chupitos uno detrás de otro estaba haciendo su efecto. Entró al salón con las mejillas rosadas y le dio el vaso a Crowley antes de tirarse al otro lado del sofá.

\- ¿Vas a hacer que me mueve hasta allá? - preguntó Crowley con un tono burlón. - ¿Q-qué? - Aziraphale se río confusamente.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Qué te ocurre hoy? No he podido sentarme en un sofá sin que te acurrucaras conmigo en meses.- señaló Crowley, mirándole extrañado.

\- ¡Oh!.- Aziraphale río, un poco agudo. - Estoy, um, solamente tomando un momento antes de ponerme a tu lado.- dijo mientras se movía torpemente al lado de Crowley. Le sonrío a su amante y le miró con los ojos mas lastimeros que pudo, esperando que le perdonara por su comportamiento.

Crowley le miró y hizo un pequeño ‘’huh’’ antes de sacudir su cabeza ligeramente. - Has estado todo el día raro.- murmuró, pero cambió de tema rápidamente. Volvieron a las mismas y comunes conversaciones de siempre. Crowley empezó a contar historias viejas de fechorías del pasado. Fechorías benignas, como pegar monedas al suelo, con lo que Aziraphale se sintió un poco culpable por reírse. Cuando se estaba acabando su segunda copa, estaba bastante borracho, riéndose un poco demasiado alto con todas la cosas graciosas que Crowley estaba contando y balanceándose en el sofá.

\- ¿Soy normalmente así de divertido? ¿O es que estas más borracho de lo habitual? - bromeó Crowley, riéndose. Parecía que él estaba también un poco achispado.

\- ¡Yo – _hic _– creo que eres siempre así de gracioso! - insistió, golpeando en el hombro a Crowley para enfatizarlo.

\- ¿Piensas que soy siempre adorable entonces? - preguntó Crowley con una sonrisa pícara, cogiendo la mano de Aziraphale antes de que pudiese quitarla.  
\- Oh, esta bien, lo soy.- se acercó, obviamente para besar a Aziraphale. Todos sus pensamientos de que es lo que haría si Crowley vendría hacia empezaron a indundar su cabeza. Entró en pánico y se zafó, moviéndose tan rápido que casi tiró al suelo la copa casi vacía de Crowley. Ambos parecían sorprendidos por un momento.

\- ¿¡Qué narices te pasa!? - Crowley gritó, levantándose. Aziraphale intentó explicarse, pero el demonio no le escuchaba. - ¡Has estado actuando raro durante todo el día! Cada vez que me intentaba acercar, me empujabas. Cada vez que intentaba flirtear contigo, te incomodabas. Y cada vez que te preguntaba, te inventabas cualquier mierda.- despotricó, claramente frustrado.

\- ¿Estas... ya no estas interesado en mi? ¿¡Esta... esta relación no está funcionando para ti?! - su voz seguía alta pero empezaba a sonar dolida y asustada. Aziraphale reconoció ese tono de voz, la escuchaba más veces de la que deseaba, reconoció esos sentimientos.

\- Porque si quieres volver a ser amigos eso... bueno supongo que esta bien pero prefiriria no ser sacudido como- como eso a lo que tu llamas... ¡un pez! ¡Sacudido como un maldito pez en una caña de pescar! - el demonio estaba a punto de cruzar el borde de la histeria y era imposible para él mirar.

Aziraphale salto y acercó a Crowley a un abrazo fuerte. - ¡No! ¡No es eso! ¡Ni te atrevas a pensar eso! - Crowley le abrazó de vuelta, envolviendo sus abrazos, aceptando su abrazo pero aún molesto.

\- ¿¡Entonces qué es!? - demandó.

Aziraphale suspiró pesadamente. Tenía que decirlo, sin eludir nada. - Necesito un momento para despejarme y te digo.- dijo. Crowley asintió y forzaron el alcohol fuera de sus cuerpos. Odiaba hacer aquello, le dejaba un mal sabor en su boca. Prefería dormir y milagrosamente no tener resaca, pero no tenían tiempo para aquello. Aziraphale estaba nervioso, era consciente de la mirada de Crowley, el cual notaba su nerviosismo, ahora que estaba sobrio. El demonio le puso su mano en su hombro, era el empujón que necesitaba.

\- Tenia miedo...- empezó con fuerza y confianza pero pronto disipándose, no pudiendo admitirlo. - Tenia miedo...- intentó de nuevo, aclarándose la garganta. - Tu ibas... de que quisieras tener sexo conmigo...- no pudo finalizar, susurró las ultimas palabras, sin poder mirarle a los ojos.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Crowley, sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

\- ¡Tenía miedo de que quisieras tener sexo conmigo! - resopló, cruzándose de brazos incomodo. Se puso a la defensiva. - ¡Ya esta, lo dije!. Siente libre de reírte de mi.- su cara estaba roja como un tomate. El demonio estaba positivamente asombrado. Intento responder pero acabó diciendo un largo

\- Um...- ladeó su cabeza. - perdona, _¿qué?_ -

\- ¡Sexo! ¡El tipo que los hombres tienen! ¡Quería estar preparado en el caso de que nosotros... hiciéramos eso otra vez! Pero cuando lo busqué, parecía...- dijo moviendo las manos erráticamente. - ¡Daba miedo! ¡Era intimidante! ¡Y no creo estar preparado! -

La expresión de Crowley era la de aquel que no había esperado esa explicación. - ¿A qué te refieres a que ‘’lo buscaste’’ ? - preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¡En el ordenador! - exclamó exasperado. - Lo busqué y salieron todos esto artículos que no comprendía y entonces las imágenes, que eran demasiado lascivas como para aparecer tan fácilmente, si te digo.- empezó a hacer una rant, consciente de si mismo.

\- ¿Googleaste cómo tener sexo conmigo? - preguntó Crowley, incrédulo, con las cejas arqueadas.

\- ¡Sii! -

Parecía que Crowley aguantaba las ganas de reírse, apretándose la boca con la mano. Aun así, Aziraphale podía ver como temblaba y podía escuchar sus risas apenas contenidas. Le dolió su orgullo y su corazón - Es exactamente por esto que no te lo había dicho.- esnifó, indignado. - Sabía que tu...-

\- ¿Por que no me preguntaste a mi? - preguntó Crowley cuando se relajó. - Sabes que he tenido sexo con otros hombres antes, ¿porque no me preguntaste como se hacía? -

Aziraphale bajó la mirada avergonzado. - No quería parecer naïve, inocente - admitió.  
\- Sé que piensas que soy inconsciente, y puede que lo sea un poco, pero por una vez quería parecer que sabía lo que estaba haciendo.- suspiró pesadamente y la expresión de Crowley se suavizó, solo cuando estaba con su ángel.

\- Para una vez que sabía como funcionaba, mas o menos, me asusté y pensé que estarías enfadado conmigo por estar asustado.-

\- Oh, ángel. - dijo Crowley, sacudiendo su cabeza ligeramente. Se acercó a Aziraphale y envolvió sus brazos en la cintura de Aziraphale, obligando al ángel a aflojar sus brazos. - Primero de todo, me conoces. No puedo estar enfadado contigo por mucho tiempo.- frotando su nariz contra de su amante. - Y segundo, no me enfadaría por algo así contigo.-

\- ¿No lo harías? - preguntó tímidamente, dejando que Crowley le abrace.

\- ¡Caro que no! - dijo sinceramente. - El sexo se supone que tiene que ser agradable y no tiene que hacerte sentir ansioso. Y a pesar de todo, te amo. ¡Podríamos tener relaciones sexuales hoy, o mañana, o en un mes, o nunca! Podríamos no tener sexo nunca y te seguiría amando.-

Esto hizo que sonriera Aziraphale, y toda la tensión y estrés se desvaneció de sus hombros y cuello. Dejó reposar su cabeza en el hombro de Crowley. Respiró hondo y sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse por el alivio.

\- Pero si tu quieres.- añadió Crowley. - No me importaría enseñarte. Sé que te molesta que piense que eres inconsciente pero... es así como eres. Es parte de tu personalidad. No solo me he acostumbrado, ha llegado a gustarme esa parte de ti. Como todo de ti.- murmuró dulcemente en el oído de Aziraphale. Eso conmovió el corazón del ángel. Miró el oscuro reflejo en las gafas de Crowley, antes de quitarselos pudiendo así mirar a sus preciosos ojos dorados.

\- Bueno, si tu estas de acuerdo, entonces yo lo estoy. - dijo dulcemente, antes coger a Crowley para besarle tiernamente.


	3. Una experiencia de aprendizaje

\- ¿Estas seguro de que quieres esto? - preguntó Crowley, abriendo la puerta a Aziraphale. El ángel asintió, su corazón palpitando en su pecho mientras cruzaba el umbral de la puerta. Después de que Crowley le tranquilizó, diciéndole que le enseñaría y no le juzgaría por su inexperiencia, Aziraphale se sentía más confiado pero aún seguía nervioso.

Momentos después, se empezaron a besar apasionadamente, Aziraphale pudo sentir la erección del demonio contra su pierna. Se separó un poco, lo suficiente cerca para sentir el aliento caliente de Crowley. Sus parpados se sentían pesados, destellando lujuria. Definitivamente deseaba al demonio en este momento.

\- Enseñame.- susurró contra los labios de Crowley. - ¿Enseñame a como hacer el amor? - preguntó dulcemente, haciendo que el demonio respirara pesadamente. Crowley le dio un beso profundo y caliente, mordiendo sus labios. Aziraphale gimió, le encantaba ser capaz de provocar ese deseo en su amante.

Se apuraron hacía la habitación, Crowley empezando a deshacerse los botones de su chaleco, Aziraphale deshaciéndose la pajarita. Se metieron en la habitación y Crowley se quitó la camisa y los pantalones hasta que estuvo solo en calzoncillos. El ángel lo miró de arriba abajo, observándole. Piernas largas y bien formadas, el contorno de su dura polla en sus calzoncillos negros, un torso delgado y ligeramente musculoso, un poco de pelo rojo en el pecho.

\- Alguien esta excitado.- rio Aziraphale, desabrochando lentamente los botones de su camisa. El demonio no era el único que podía jugar.

\- Dices eso como si fuera algo malo.- ronroneó Crowley, apretando su cuerpo contra el de Aziraphale. Deslizó una mano hasta su trasero, apretándolo y haciendo que el ángel tiemble un poco. El demonio beso su cuello, moviendo a su oído, mordiéndolo suavemente. Eso era una nueva sensación, que hizo que Aziraphale jadease, temblores recorriendo su cuerpo.

\- Date prisa, ángel.- Crowley siseó en su oído. No podía resistir aquella voz, así que se desabrochó rápidamente todos los botones, tirando su camisa y pantalones de una manera extrañamente casual.

Le besó apasionadamente. La piel de sus pechos desnudos tocándose. Crowley le guió hacia la cama, besándole aún. - Tumbate.- dijo gentilmente. Le obedeció Aziraphale. El demonio se tumbó junto a él, presionado contra su cuerpo. Palpó el paquete por encima de sus calzoncillos, frotándolo. Bajo sus calzoncillos y acarició la longitud de Aziraphale. La respiración de Aziraphale era pesada y se inclinó para besar el cuello de Crowley.

Pero el demonio se alejó, haciendo que Aziraphale gimoteara. Le miró, casi rogando que no parase con sus ojos.  
\- Un segundo, ángel, entonces continuaré.- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. Cogió algo de la mesita y sacó lo que parecía un bote de loción.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó curioso y jadeante.  
\- Lubricante.- contestó. - ¿puedes quitarte del todo los pantalones, ¿porfi? -  
\- ¿Para que sirve? - obedeciendole, quitándose los pantalones y poniéndolos en la silla.

\- Bueno.- dijo Crowley, mientras se ponía un poco en los dedos y los frotaba.- Supongo que tu ‘’búsqueda’’, viste... donde van las cosas, ¿no? -  
Aziraphale asintió avergonzado.

\- Esto.- señalo ahora con sus dedos mojados. - Facilita a que estés resbaladizo allí abajo. Así no hay fricción y mi pene pueda moverse dentro y afuera más fácilmente.- explicó con paciencia.

\- ¿Como... como se supone que cabe allí abajo? - preguntó Aziraphale nervioso. Crowley le besó con ternura.

\- Si aún estás cómodo.- dijo, hablando en voz baja. Incluso cuando estaba explicando cosas como esta, aún sonaba tan tentador. - Voy a usar primero mis dedos para abrirte lentamente.-

\- ¿Se siente bien? -  
Sus pupilas doradas, destellando lujuria, le miraron. - _Mucho._-

Aziraphale respiró profundamente y asintió. Crowley le besó, levantando suavemente sus piernas para darle mejor acceso. Deslizó su dedo dentro, hasta el fondo. No dolía como se esperaba pero si se sentía extraño. Ni mal ni bien, raro. Entonces Crowley lo movió mas a dentro y lo dobló hacía arriba, mandando olas de placer. Hizo un sonido de sorpresa y placer a la vez. El demonio paró, su dedo aún contra ese punto, inseguro de si era un sonido bueno o malo.

\- Debería...-

\- ¡Si, continua! ¡No te atrevas a puto parar! - gimió Aziraphale. Una sonrisa pícara apareció en los labios de Crowley y empezó a masajear esa zona. Aquella sensación era totalmente diferente a cualquier otro que había sentido. Sentía la presión acumularse en su estómago como si fuera a correrse pero no del todo. Sintió entonces como los músculos se estiraba mientras Crowley añadía otro dedo. El demonio secaba y metía, frotando aquella bendita zona una y otra vez. Hizo tijeras con los dedos para poder meter un tercer dedo, haciendo que Aziraphale pusiera los ojos en blanco y gimiera alto, su pene goteando. Rodeó con su mano su pene para darle un poco de atención pero Crowley le paró.

\- Aún no, ángel. - dijo firmemente pero con un tono cariñoso. Aziraphale gimoteó pero Crowley le besó para confortarle.  
\- ¿Estás listo para más? - preguntó cerca de la piel de Aziraphale-

\- Por favor.- suplicó el ángel, tan desesperado que hasta él se sorprendió. Crowley estaba contento consigo mismo. Sacó sus dedos, causando que Aziraphale hiciera un sonido lascivo y dejándole gimoteando por la falta de estimulación. Crowley se posicionó entre las piernas de su amado, mientras se aplicaba lubricante, asegurándose de que estaba lo suficientemente duro para lo que venia después.

Movió las piernas de Aziraphale, alineando su pene con su entrada. Agarró el muslo de Aziraphale firmemente, gimiendo de placer mientras empujaba lentamente. Aziraphale soltó un gemido alto, su cabeza tocando la almohada. Incluso de sentir los tres dedos de Crowley, esto se sentía más grande y llegaba más lejos. Y mientras empujaba más adentro sintió una oleada de placer otra vez, quitandole el aliento. No pudo evitar retorcerse bajo el cuerpo de su amado mientras una oleada de sensaciones le golpeó de nuevo.

Una vez Crowley estaba completamente hasta el fondo, paró para que Aziraphale recuperara su aliento.  
\- ¿Aún bien? - jadeó el demonio. Aziraphale podía ver que le costaba mucho mantenerse en esa posición.

\- Si.- dijo Aziraphale con la voz raspada, lujuriosa.

Con su confirmación, Crowley empezó con un ritmo lento, casi sacándola toda antes de volver a meterse dentro de el. Con cada embestida había una ola de intenso placer. Las embestidas empezaron a coger velocidad y los gritos de placer de Aziraphale se hicieron cada vez más altos y su respiración cada vez mas agitada. Sentía las manos de Crowley acariciar su cuerpo, desde sus muslo hasta su cadera, parando en su pecho, como si el demonio quisiera sentir cada centímetro de su piel. De repente Crowley se acerco para besarle, metiendo su lengua. Aziraphale cogió su cara con sus manos, saboreandole. Todos los sentidos de Aziraphale estaban concentrados en ese mismo momento, olvidándose del mundo exterior. Solo podía sentir el calor del cuerpo etéreo de su amado.

Entonces sintió la mano de Crowley rodear su pene, haciendo que perdiera la cabeza. Solo tomo un par de caricias para que llegara al clímax. Un orgasmo diez veces más intenso al primero recorrió todo su cuerpo. En absoluto éxtasis, temblaron sus piernas, gritando el nombre de su amado, salpicando en los estómagos de ambos. Sentía el pene de Crowley palpitar dentro de él mientras le embestía fuerte y profundo, agarrándole tan fuerte que había dejado marcas rojas en su cadera. Entonces sintió el semen caliente de Crowley dentro de él, jadeando su nombre. ''_¡Aziraphale!_''

Ambos jadeaban mientras recuperaban su aliento, bajando de su clímax. Momentos después, Crowley salió de él. Aziraphale gimoteó, el vacío se sentía raro después de tanta estimulación. Una vez fuera, el demonio prácticamente colapso encima del cuerpo de su amado.  
\- Te sientes... increíble.- susurro en el oído del ángel, besandole cariñosamente. Después de todo lo que había ocurrido, no creía que se sonrojaría de nada que le dijese el demonio pero aún así lo hizo. Sonrió y abrazó a Crowley entre sus brazos.

\- Debería decir eso de ti.- respondió, acariciando su espalda arriba y abajo.

\- Así que, ¿tu primera vez estuvo bien? - preguntó Crowley mientras se movía a su lado en vez de estar encima suyo, mirándole a la cara. - ¿Nada de lo que asustarse, no? - preguntó.

\- No, no para nada.- rió Aziraphale, enredando sus piernas alrededor de Crowley para poder estar lo más juntos posible.

\- Diría que fue...- fingió pensar. - absolutamente perfecto que espero que lo volvamos a hacer lo más pronto posible. - terminó con una sonrisa maliciosa. Crowley se río, y ambos se rieron y se abrazaron, disfrutando del placer del post-sexo.

\- ¿Es normalmente tan agotador? - preguntó el ángel bostezando.

Crowley bostezó también. - Normalmente. - explicó, cogiendo la sabana y poniendola por encima de ellos. - Por eso es mejor hacerlo en una cama.- dijo cerrando sus ojos.

Técnicamente no necesitaban dormir pero era agradable hacerlo de vez en cuando. Especialmente abrazado junto a la persona que más quieres.

Aziraphale también cerró los ojos, escuchando la respiración de su amado. - Buenas noches, querido.-  
\- Buenas noches, ángel.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno pos nada
> 
> que le den pomada
> 
> ba dum tss (Crowley siseando)


End file.
